Temptation
by Mr. Swift
Summary: IkeXRanulf! Yeah! Haha... Ike wakes up to find a certain laguz staring strangely at him. Hmm... maybe it was because he was naked! Read to find out what happens. WARNINGS: Language, Sexual Content, Yaoi


Temptation

A Fire Emblem One-Shot

IkeXRanulf

A/N: Okay guys this is just a revised edition of Temptation... I've tweaked a few things and hopefully made it better... Lol... Hope you enjoy!! Read and tell me if it's better than the original... If you haven't read the original then read and review!! Love ya guys!!

--

Ike yawned and opened his eyes. He stared groggily up and his gaze clashed with the green and violet orbs that belonged to his best friend and most trusted companion, Ranulf.

Shocked, Ike rushed to pull the blankets lying near his ankles up to cover up his naked body.

"Ahh! R-Ranulf! Wh-what are you doing in my bed. I mean not in m-my bed like t-that, but here in my tent?"

Ranulf chuckled at his friend's embarrassment at being caught stark naked and spoke in a quiet, seductive voice.

"No need to cover up, Ike. I already saw everything … And when I say everything I mean EVERYTHING!"

Ike flushed and Ranulf's chuckles turned into unrepressed laughter. "Don't worry Ike. I was in no way disappointed by what I saw…"

Blushing an even darker shade than he already was, Ike snatched up a pillow that lay beside him and heaved it at the incompetent fool he called his best friend.

"You horny little pervert! When I get ahold of you I'll-"

"You'll what? Fuck me like you know you want to?" Ranulf teased, lust in his eyes.

Ike couldn't take any more of this, he leapt out of his bed and tackled Ranulf.

"Umph!" The sky-blue haired laguz was shoved to the ground. He couldn't really complain though, because the feel of Ike's chiseled, naked body on top of his slender frame was really turning him on.

"Haha…got you right where I want you!" Ike triumphantly shouted, "You're at my mercy!"

Hearing these words, Ranulf felt himself stiffen and he looked pleadingly up into Ike's eyes, begging him to give him what he so desperately wanted.

"Ike! I can't take anymore of this torture! I want to feel you inside me! NOW!" Ranulf screamed.

"Tsk, tsk. My what a naughty little boy you are." Ike whispered in Ranulf's ear. He straddled the slimmer boy's waist and felt something hard press up against his ass. "Maybe I should rephrase that, hmm. Not so little after all. Who knew that such a skinny fellow could harbor such a large dick?"

"Ike! Quit teasing me! You know that you want it just as badly as I do!"

Contemplating this, Ike said, "Hmm… however right you might be Ranulf, I will not give in to my temptation. I cannot have you, and you cannot have me."

"But… Ike, why not?"

"Do not ask me a question that you already know the answer to! It is forbidden! In more ways than one…"

Ike's shouts died away and silence enveloped the two. The smell of sweat hung in the air and the desire radiating from both men was enough to turn a straight man gay.

"It cannot happen Ranulf…" Ike whispered, "For you are laguz and I am beorc. Love between two races is not permitted by the goddess. Not only that but we are both of the same sex. Can you not imagine the ridicule and hurt we would receive if we were together?"

"Yes, Ike I can… But the thoughts of others shouldn't make a difference when it comes to matters of the heart." Ranulf was near tears. Why couldn't he and Ike be together?

"Ranulf… I-I'm sorry…" Ike moved to get off of Ranulf but the laguz held him back. Ranulf entwined his fingers with Ike's before reaching up and whispering in his ear.

"I love you Ike. And I know that you love me. Just give us a chance. We'll work out any problems that might surface when the time comes." He nibbled the beorc man's earlobe and began to trail kisses down his neck.

Ike knew that they shouldn't, but his body's responses to Ranulf's lips told him otherwise and his heart felt the same way. Ranulf quit ravishing Ike's neck and stared, lost, in Ike's eyes.

"There will be no going back you know?" Ike whispered.

"I know."

"There will be no way to take this back."

"I know."

Ranulf thrust his mouth up and his lips met Ike's in a flurry of lust, love, and passion. Emotions swirled around him, but all he could focus on was the feel of Ike's lips pressed against his.

His hands trailed along Ike's muscles, feeling them flex beneath his fingertips. They found their way to the base of Ike's neckline, and Ranulf pulled the beorc man down closer to him. Ike gasped as his throbbing erection rubbed against the bulge in the laguz's pants and Ranulf took the opportunity to shove his tongue into his mouth. Tasting one another, their tongues danced and mingled. Ike began to run his hands down Ranulf's torso. Feeling the fabric of Ranulf's shirt beneath his touch, he became irritated. The clothes had to come off! Ranulf sensed Ike's eagerness and ended the kiss. He sat up and pushed Ike down, his back against the floor. His hands shook as he pulled his shirt off over his head.

With Ranulf's shirt removed, Ike was able to see all of the hidden muscle and sinew that had hidden behind the veil of fabric. He noticed that though Ranulf was slim, his chest was muscular and he looked extremely hot.

"Ranulf? Take that inferior thing you call a hat off of your head right now! It is a major turnoff and if you wear it, I won't be able to fuck you."

Ranulf laughed and did what he was told. With the hat gone, Ike was able to see Ranulf's turquoise locks frame his face. Needless to say, Ike became even more turned on than he already was- if that was even possible.

He couldn't wait much longer. He rolled over and positioned himself so that he was able to remove Ranulf's pants. He shakily undid the button and slid the laguz man's pants slowly down his thighs. When they reached his ankles, Ike torn the son of a bitches off and proceeded to remove the man's underwear. Using his teeth, he grasped the top of them and pulled them off painstakingly slow.

"Ike! Enough of this teasing! Fuck me already!" Ranulf's eagerness to begin was easily matched by Ike's and the beorc man positioned himself at the laguz's entrance. Pausing before entering, Ike whispered to Ranulf.

"This is going to hurt you know?"

Ranulf only nodded. Having Ranulf's consent, Ike slowly pushed himself in. Ranulf cried out in pain, causing Ike to stop.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Again, all Ranulf could do was nod. Ike slowly pulled out and thrust back in, slightly rougher than before. Biting his lip, Ranulf endured the pain. After all, it would end soon enough.

Soon enough was right. Ranulf moaned in pleasure as Ike hit that spot deep within him. The laguz man arched his back into Ike's thrusts. He began to move his hips in time to the motion of Ike's shaft entering and exiting him. Ike's pace quickened and he roughly slammed in and out of Ranulf, gasping and moaning. Ranulf was experiencing euphoria. He had finally gotten Ike, the man he'd lusted after and chased for so long, so he was happy. To top it off, his lover's cock was buried in his ass and never before had Ranulf felt something so… good.

The friction between his cock and Ranulf's ass was slowly bringing Ike closer and closer to his climax. He grabbed Ranulf's shaft and began pumping it in time to his thrusts. Ranulf again moaned in ecstasy. The combination of being fucked and having his cock pumped was overwhelming and he came shortly, screaming Ike's name.

"Ahh! Ike!"

"RANULF!"

Ike reached his climax as he felt his lover's walls tightening around his cock. He shot his load into Ranulf and collapsed on top of him.

Ranulf sighed from underneath Ike, his chest heaving. He had never thought that bottoming for someone could be so exhilarating, so pleasing. Ike propped himself up onto his elbows and stared deeply into the slender laguz's eyes.

"I love you…" he whispered.

Ranulf smiled. The words he had waited so long to hear had finally met his ears. He playfully nipped at Ike's ear and whispered, "I love you too…"

"My my, what do we have here?" A mocking voice was barely heard as Ike and Ranulf were so deeply into one another.

Startled, Ike whipped his head around to find three people staring at them. Shinon curled his lips up in disgust, "Ugh! Sleeping with scum aren't you Ike?" Shinon scowled and left.

The two lovers paid no mind to him, as he always acted that way when laguz were concerned. The other two people they paid extra close attention to.

"Aw guys! Why wasn't I invited?" Sothe complained. A definite bulge could be seen in the lower regions of his body. Sothe was looking hungrily at the pair, lust in his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry Sothe! Next time we'll be sure to include you!" Ike joked.

Sothe nodded, "Oh yes! Please do!" Then he turned and followed Shinon. No doubt to take care of his… eh hem…

That left… Mist…

Ike's little sister's eyes were wide and her arms stiff at her sides. She mumbled something that sounded like, "By the goddess…" and then she fainted, leaving the two in utter silence.

"Well," Ranulf chuckled, "Wasn't that interesting? We should do this again when they can catch the full show."

Ike grimaced and Ranulf's chuckle deepened into a laugh. "And we gotta be sure to invite little Sothe! Mmm… he's rather yummy looking isn't he?"

"Hey!" Ike thumped him across the head before laughing. Yes, next time they would definitely have to invite the little rogue for a playful romp.


End file.
